Known lawn mowers include a control lever which the operator has to actuate to stop a rotary cutter blade of the lawn mower. Such control lever has proven unsatisfactory as the rotary cutter cannot reliably be stopped unless the control lever is firmly gripped by the operator. Failure of firm and quick gripping of the control lever may well be dangerous when an emergency need arises for stopping the rotary cutter.